


Life just isn't easy sometimes

by FxllenStxrs



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, I am sorry for my writing, One-Sided Attraction, this hurts my soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 08:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FxllenStxrs/pseuds/FxllenStxrs
Summary: Michael wished everything would go back to the way it used to be...





	Life just isn't easy sometimes

Ok so Michael Mell had a problem.

A BIG problem.

So you see- he has this HUGE crush on his friend Jeremy Herre.

Now in any normal situation this would be a good thing but Jeremy already has a crush on this girl.

Michael has been trying to get over this crush for four whole years and he was finally hoping that this would be the year he got over it but-

He just fell for him more.

‘Hey at least I have him in my life as a friend,’ Michael thought.

But then the squip came along and even ruined that for him..

“Optic nerve blockers on.”

Those words still hurt.

“Get out of my way loser”

Those words hurt even more.

 

Seeing Jeremy with all of the popular people and not him hurt and now he had Christine too.. There was really no use for him..

Michael wished a lot of the time that everything would go back to the way it used to be but he know that it was a stupid idea to even think about that.

It would never happen

The thought of that just made the tears fall harder.

He was always just going to be that person in life that no one cared about or payed attention to. The one that didn’t matter. Jeremy was his only friend and basically his everything aside from his family he wasn't sure how he was going to function without him for any longer. He loved and cared for him so much that it hurt. He was probably just being pathetic though he would just have to learn to get over it somehow but it was so difficult. MIchael began by putting on a smile and wiping his eyes.

At this point he had seen Jeremy in the halls a lot but never near him. He was always with one of the popular girls, mostly Brooke, Chloe, and Jenna. Michael was getting better at sucking everything up and being strong he hasn’t cried ever since a few weeks ago when he promised he wouldn’t be he has come close which he would always internally yell at himself for. But of course all good things don’t last and today he lost it when he heard about how Brooke and Jeremy had sex. Michael felt sick to his stomach the day had just started and he may already have to leave it was just all getting to be too much.

He could feel the tears spring into his eyes and he ran out of the classroom. God now everyone was going to think he was fucking weak and just when he had been doing well too… Once Michael reached the nearest bathroom, he went into the nearest stall and broke down.

Life just isn’t easy sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> ok I am so sorry about this I'm trying to practice my writing and make it better because I like doing it I'm just not the best at it but anyways thank you for reading this short little thing


End file.
